The instant invention relates to carousel-type toys and more particularly to an improved carousel mechanism for a toy of the general type comprising a rotatable platform and a manually depressible plunger assembly which is operative for rotating the platform about an axis.
Carousel type toys have generally been found to have relatively high levels of popularity and play value among children. For example, several of the carousel toys disclosed in the GOODMAN U.S. Pat. No. et al 1,318,071; SAVAGE U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,537; KATZ U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,915; BALLEIS U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,920; BALLEIS U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,808; SCHOENFIELD U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,092; BALLEIS U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,615; BALLEIS U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,673; BURKHART U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,081; BURKHART et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,087; JOSLYN U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,481; and BLUMENTHAL U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,781, have been found to provide significant levels of amusement. However, it has also been found that the carousel mechanisms of many of the toys disclosed in these references lack sufficient durability to make them effective for use in carousel type toys for young children. Specifically, it has been found that because the rotatable platforms of many of the heretofore available carousel mechanisms are unsupported at locations which are spaced outwardly from the central rotational axes thereof, and because the rotatable platforms of many of the heretofore available carousel mechanisms are directly mechanically connected to the drive mechanisms thereof without means which permit slippage therebetween when necessary, they are incapable of withstanding the types of abuse to which toys for young children are frequently subjected. Accordingly, while the above references, which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, have provided a number of different types of carousel mechanisms there is nevertheless an existing need for an effective carousel mechanism which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost, and which nevertheless has sufficient durability to enable it to be effectively utilized in toys for young children.
The instant invention provides an effective carousel mechanism of the general type comprising a depressible plunger which is operative for rotating an upper platform about a central axis. However, the carousel mechanism of the instant invention is constructed so that the upper platform thereof is supported at locations which are spaced outwardly from the central rotating axis thereof, and the upper platform is connected to the plunger mechanism in a manner which permits relative slippage therebetween. Hence, the carousel mechanism of the instant invention can be effectively incorporated into a variety of different carousel toys for young children. The carousel mechanism of the instant invention comprises a base which is receivable on a supporting surface, a lower platform which is closely spaced upwardly from the base and rotatable about an axis, a manually depressible plunger assembly for rotating the lower platform about the axis thereof, an upper platform which is spaced upwardly from the lower platform and rotatable about the same axis as the lower platform, and a rotation assembly which is interposed between the upper and lower platforms and operative for communicating rotation from the lower platform to the upper platform. The rotation mechanism preferably comprises a stationary intermediate platform between the upper and lower platforms and a plurality of rollers which are rotatably mounted on the intermediate platform. The rollers are specifically mounted so that they are vertically movable relative to the intermediate platform, and so that they engage in both the upper and lower platforms for communicating rotation in a reverse direction from the lower platform to the upper platform. The lower platform is preferably mounted in closely upwardly spaced relation to base, and it is preferably adapted so that it is resiliently deflectable downwardly into engagement with the base in order to support the lower platform, the rollers, and the upper platform on the base. Further, because the rollers merely travel on the surfaces of the upper and lower platforms, the rollers permit a certain degree of slippage between the upper and lower platforms if the upper platform is forcibly held during operation of the apparatus.
The plunger assembly preferably includes telescoping upper and lower plunger sections, and the lower plunger section is preferably integrally formed with the intermediate platform. The upper platform preferably has a central opening therethrough and the lower plunger section preferably extends upwardly through the central opening in the upper platform. The plunger assembly preferably includes a twisted axial rod for rotating the lower platform during operation of the plunger assembly. Further, the plunger assembly is preferably constructed so that it is manually depressible from an upwardly extended first position to a downwardly depressed second position, and it preferably includes a clutch assembly for communicating rotation from the twisted rod to the lower platform during upward movement of the plunger assembly toward the first position thereof, but not during the downward movement of the plunger assembly toward the second position thereof.
It has been found that the carousel mechanism of the instant invention can be effectively embodied in a variety of carousel type toys for young children. Specifically, it has been found that because of the manner in which rotation is communicated from the plunger assembly to the lower platform and from the lower platform to the upper platform, the carousel mechanism of the instant invention is capable of withstanding substantial abuse. In this regard, because the upper platform is supported on the rollers and because the lower platform is downwardly deflectable, the upper platform is actually supportable on the base when the lower platform is deflected downwardly into engagement with the base. Hence, the upper platform is not readily broken as a result of the application of a downward force thereto. It has been further found that because of the manner in which the rollers are mounted on the intermediate platform so that they are interposed between the upper and lower platforms and so that they are vertically movable slightly, the rollers are effectively able to communicate rotation from the lower platform to the upper platform without significant frictional resistance. Still further, it has been found that because of the manner in which the lower section of the plunger assembly is integrally formed with the intermediate platform, the plunger assembly is also effectively supported in the carousel mechanism in a manner it which resists damage from abuse. Even still further, it has been found that because of the manner in which rotation is communicated from the lower platform to the upper platform, the carousel mechanism is not damaged in the event that a child forcibly prevents the upper platform from rotating during use thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved, effective and durable carousel mechanism.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective and durable carousel mechanism comprising an upper platform which is rotatable about an axis and supported on a plurality of rollers which are spaced outwardly from the axis.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.